Chasing Inspiration
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Elizabeth Webber is falling in love with Lucky Spencer Jonathan Jackson. Reviews are welcome.
1. chase

Chasing Inspiration

I notice you across a bonfire and you haunt me with your stare.

You are so beautiful that you look as if you have walked out of a

painting. Your dreams burn inside of me like a candle taking

me deep into the depths of solitude. You are every generation's

inspiration in which makes you worthy of my admiration. All I'm

living for is to be like you because you are my better half.


	2. I hate to see your heart break

Song: Hate to see your heart break by Paramore

There is not a single word in the whole world that could describe the hurt the dullest knife just sawing back and forth and ripping through the softest skin there ever was how were you to know? Well how were you to know?

Elizabeth: Your Heart has feet. This horrific image repeats in my mind, you are a damsel that is in distressed. I desire to be your hero but you are reluctant to breathe beyond zero degrees Celsius out of fear that I will hurt you. This horrific image repeats in my mind, you are smoking cigarettes. You don't know you are slowly killing yourself. The pope is losing grip of your hand and I can't beg you to comeback to church. Your heart has feet that can run faster than a horse. Rebellious, you are a wild free stallion and I am not your nurse anymore because I am getting tired of having you ignore me.

I hate to see your heart break I hate to see your eyes get darker as they close but I've been there before

Lucky: You cry and I try to dry your tears. You scream and I chase away your fears. I erase the scars on your heart. I am sorry for all the years when hardly one dream came true for you. Don't you worry, child. Heaven has a plan for you. An extraordinary free spirit, your beautiful mind. The outside world will never understand you the way that I do. Don't you worry, child. Heaven has a plan for you. A place of no return, reasons to burn or bleed crimson, your untimely early departure. A silent black and white movie, your brief existence, an unearthly peaceful solace. Bittersweet grief, my turning point, learning to find relief in goodbye.

Love happens all the time to people who aren't kind and heroes who are blind expecting perfect scripted movie scenes who wants an awkward silent mystery? How were you to know? OH How were you to know?

Elizabeth: Bonfire, eternal damnation. Great travail, internal inferno. Natural manmade disaster, fading lost hope. Echoes of fear and despair, radioactive bombs, noises of chaos. One huge lifelong battle, war of words.

I hate to see your heart break I hate to see your eyes get darker as they close but I've been there before

Lucky: The bottomless pit, emotional abyss. A deep hidden pain, rage in a cage. Secret silent storms of life, constant thorns in the flesh. A shakable faith, redundant bittersweet irony, sweet relief in the aftermath of grief.

And oh for all the air thats in your lungs and oh for all the joy that is to come for all the things you're alive to feel let the pain remind you hearts can heal

Elizabeth: Soothing calmness, lighthearted fun, drawing closer to you every hour. An unsearchable depth is my compassion for you. A bridge of communication, electric magical chemistry, an undying passion. Recoverable lost love, one special brief divine connection. Weightless balloons, December's blessings, our secrets. Your true colors shine like a rainbow. Your imperfections don't bother me at all. I embrace everything that makes you to be unique. An unsearchable depth is your love for me. United, we are able to move mountains.

I hate to see your heart break I hate to see your eyes get darker as they close but I've been there before

Lucky: A familiar state, neverending peaceful tranquility. God protects me and provides for me twenty four seven. Surrender is all that is left in me. Time shows me your true colors. Always stuck at the crossroads, my heart is left there to bleed The you that I know is in conflict with the you that I don't know. Even if you have lost your way, I got you. Never say never, my sweet darling. Dearly beloved muse of mine, a daily source of inspiration. Everyday's miraculous small wonder, recaptured creative imagination of mine.

Elizabeth: Scattered ants, church of beautiful eyes. A treasure box of goodies, raptured souls. Earth angels, a million neon lights. Diamonds in the rough, red bleeding hearts. Incoming airplanes, far nearby divine connections, these friends of mine.

Lucky: Shady figure, headstrong diehard freewill, a trespasser. Dark forces, bloodthirsty dangerous criminals roam the streets in the search for prey. Obvious strange phenomena, wasted intelligence. Irrecoverable fairy dust, fallen angels. Innocence lost, God's stubborn children. Untamed wild horses, reckless rebellious evil spirits, echoes of warfare and domestic violence.


End file.
